Not As Safe As We Thought
by LizArianaJadeCat
Summary: The girls escaped death and Stanley, and things are back to normal. But who is the new mysterious substitute teacher at school? And why does he seem so familiar? Sequel to Car, Rain, Fire... Danger!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone!_

_Here it is! The sequel to Car, Rain, Fire... Danger!_

_Someone pointed out to me that Stanley could be recognised... but who says he's not in disguise... ;)_

_Here is the trailer for this fic: http: / www. youtube .com / watch?v= VFPLSz_wHo0_

_Also! Please vote for Car, Rain, Fire... Danger in the Topaz Awards 2012! You can vote here: http :/ forum. fanfiction. net/ topic/ 108350/ 60644873/1/_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

It was lunchtime at Hollywood Arts High School and the students were walking freely around the school grounds with their lunches, enjoying the warm Los Angeles sun. Outside in the Asphalt Cafe, Robbie Shapiro and his girlfriend Cat Valentine were sitting at a table by themselves with their food from the Grub Truck. Their hands were joined as they sat closely together on the blue bench.

After the disaster in San Diego, the two of them had talked for hours and had decided on becoming a couple once they realised their mutual feelings for each other. Now, they had officially been dating for three weeks and two days.

Cat giggled as Robbie fed her another french fry, "You're silly," she laughed, nudging his shoulder with hers. He chuckled and shook his head, looking down at her through his thick framed glasses. Both of them looked over as two people approached their table; Beck Oliver and his girlfriend Jade West.

Despite breaking up about a month earlier, when they had arrived back in LA from San Diego, Beck and Jade also spent hours talking in Beck's RV and realised that they needed each other. Now, they were stronger than ever and rarely left each other's sides.

"Hey guys," Robbie greeted them as they sat down on the opposite side of the table with their lunches.

"Hey," Jade smiled, dumping her bag beneath the table as Beck wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Where are Tori and Andre?" Cat asked, looking around for them.

"They're just coming, Tori was at her locker," Beck said, taking a bite of his pizza.

Sure enough, Tori and Andre came out of the school and crossed the Asphalt Cafe to where their friends were sitting. They too were now a couple. After hanging out one day after school, they realised that they liked each other and decided to give dating a shot. It was working out pretty well so far.

They walked over to the table and sat down beside their friends, "Hey, have you heard about the new substitute teacher?" Tori asked as she opened her lunch. They shook their heads, not knowing what she was talking about.

"There's a new substitute teacher for screenwriting," Andre explained.

"What happened to Mr Fisher?" Cat asked.

Andre shrugged, "I'm not sure, something about a nervous breakdown," he said.

Cat sighed and pouted, "I liked him."

"Me too, but apparently this new guy is like... a real screenwriter for movies and stuff," Tori said, raising an eyebrow.

"Impressive," Beck commented. He turned to Jade and frowned as he found her turned away, looking over her shoulder behind her. "What's up?" he whispered, leaning into her.

Jade turned back to him and shook her head, "Nothing, I just had a weird feeling that someone was watching me," she told him, looking over her shoulder once more before turning away to face Beck again, who frowned and squeezed her waist as he kissed her cheek, making her smile softly.

After lunch, the gang headed inside the school to their screenwriting class, eager to see who the new substitute teacher was. They entered the classroom and took their seats at the back of the class. As they took out their books, the door opened and Helen walked in.

"Hello everybody, I'm just here to introduce you to your new subsitute teacher, Mr Wells. He will be filling in for Mr Fisher who is... otherwise occupied..." she trailed off and raised her eyebrows, "But anyway, Mr Wells is a screenwriter, so I'm sure he'll be just as good," she smiled as the door opened again and a man, Mr Wells, entered the room. He smiled at Helen as she left and dumped his briefcase on the desk.

At the back of the class, Jade squinted and sat forward in her seat to get a better look at Mr Wells. Something seemed... so familiar about him, but she couldn't figure out why. Her eyes searched his face, but she couldn't understand why he felt so familiar.

Beck noticed her leaning forward and he nudged her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jade's eyes lingered on Mr Wells for a second longer before she turned to Beck, "Yeah... fine," she whispered, smiling at him before turning back to the front of the class. Beck didn't buy it, but he decided not to push her.

On the other side of the class, Cat was thinking the exact same thing as Jade, but she couldn't pinpoint why.

Throughout the class, Cat and Jade paid no attention to what Mr Wells was saying, but instead tried to think if they had seen him before. By the end of the class, they were unsuccessful and decided that maybe he just had one of those faces that are just familiar for no reason.

As they walked out of the classroom, Cat caught up with Jade and grabbed her arm, "Jade, did you notice anything about Mr Wells?" she asked as they walked to their lockers.

Jade nodded, "Yes! You did too?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is though," Cat sighed, frowning to herself.

"It's probably nothing," Jade said, trying to brush off the weird feeling she had.

* * *

Later that night, Jade was driving to Beck's RV. It was getting dark outside and as much as she loved driving at night, Jade still felt a little uneasy from earlier on at school. She looked into her rearview mirror and frowned as she noticed that the same van had been following her for the past ten minutes. She swallowed hard and turned into Beck's street, driving a little faster.

She pulled up outside of Beck's parent's house and smiled as she found the familiar RV parked in the driveway with the lights on. She climbed out of her car and locked it, but as she walked over to the RV, she started to get the feeling that someone was watching her... again.

Jade spun around and her eyes searched the surroundings, but found nothing there. She frowned and quickly walked up to the door of the RV and knocked loudly, looking over her shoulder suspiciously as she waited.

The door opened and Beck appeared, smiling down at her, but then frowned as she rushed inside. He closed the door behind her and locked it, knowing that she would probably spend the night.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking in her shaky demeanour as she stood by the end of his bed.

Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't even know," she answered shakily, "I just... Ever since we got back from San Diego, I've felt uneasy and scared and-"

Beck cut her off by pressing his lips to hers and holding her tightly around the waist. She melted against him and managed to relax.

"I don't blame you for feeling like that, especially after what happened there. But you're safe, you don't need to worry," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled softly, "I guess you're right," she breathed, pecking his lips.

Maybe she was just being paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!_

_So I just found out that Car, Rain, Fire, Danger came FIRST in the Topaz Awards for Best Movie Remake... OMG!_

_Thank you all so much, it really means a lot!_

_xoxo_

* * *

The next morning, Cat was by herself as she threw her books into her locker. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure peering around the corner across the hall. She frowned and tilted her head as she leaned forward to get a better look. But as she leaned, the figure vanished.

Cat frowned and looked around for an explanation, but found none. She turned back to her locker and picked out the books she needed. Suddenly, a hand appeared on her shoulder. Cat screamed and spun around, ready to yell for help. But instead, she relaxed when she found Robbie standing behind her with a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

She sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," she smiled, leaning up to peck his lips, making him smile widely in response. She giggled and pulled out her fruit box from her locker and opened it.

Down the hall, Tori was walking by herself to her locker. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and as she looked down to retrieve it, she accidentily bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried, looking up to apologise to whoever she crashed in to.

It was Mr Wells.

He smiled at her, "That's alright, _Tori," _he told her, putting uneeded emphasis on her name. She smiled nervously before walking past him quickly, shivers going down her spine. She made her way over to her locker and changed her books before going over to see Cat and Robbie who were now standing with Beck and Jade by Jade's locker.

"Hey Tori!" Cat cried, waving at her friend happily whilst balancing her fruit box.

Tori smiled, "Hey, can I talk to you and Jade for a second?"

Cat and Jade looked at each other for a moment, but nodded and followed Tori into the girls bathroom across the hall.

"What's up?" Jade asked as she leaned against the sink.

Tori sighed, "Something weird is going on."

Cat gasped, "Yeah! Like... why are strawberries called strawberries? They don't even have straw in them!" she cried, poking at a strawberry in her fruit box.

Jade shook her head and patted Cat's shoulder before turning to Tori, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know! It's just... ever since we got back to school, it feels like..." she trailed off and looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Like we're being watched?" Jade finished.

Tori looked up and caught Jade's eyes, "You too?" she confirmed.

Jade nodded.

"Me too," Cat chipped in, putting her empty fruit box in the bin.

Tori breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I thought it was just me."

Jade shook her head, "Last night when I was driving to Beck's there was a van following me," she said, fixing her hair in the mirrors as she spoke.

"And I thought there was someone watching me this morning," Cat said, leaning against the sinks.

"I don't trust that Mr Wells either, he's weird," Jade said.

Tori nodded, "I accidentily walked into him this morning, and he was just... creepy," she shivered.

Silence fell over them as they became lost in their thoughts. Were they just being paranoid? Or was there something actually going on?

"What do we do?" Cat asked.

"We should just be careful and look out for each other," Jade decided.

Cat and Tori nodded in agreement before they all left when the first bell rang from outside, signalling the beginning of the school day.

* * *

When the bell rang at the end of the day, the gang packed up their screenwriting books and notes and began to leave the classroom, ready to get out of there. As Robbie took Cat's hand to lead her out of the classroom, Mr Well stopped them.

"Miss Valentine, could I see you for a moment?" he asked.

Cat hesitated and looked up at Robbie nervously. Mr Wells sensed her hesitation, "It'll only take a moment," he assured her.

Robbie looked down at Cat, "I'll wait for you by your locker," he said, kissing her cheek before leaving the class with the other students. Jade noticed Cat waiting by Mr Wells' desk, but didn't have time to say anything as she left the class.

Mr Wells waited as the last student left the room before closing the door behind him and turning to Cat with a smile.

Outside, Jade rushed over to Robbie who was standing by Cat's locker playing on his PearPhone.

"Why is Cat staying behind?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "He said he wanted to talk to her for a moment. I don't know why," he answered, sliding his PearPhone back into his pocket.

Jade bit her lower lip nervously and jumped in surprise as two arms slid around her waist. She looked down and found the large, tanned hands that she knew so well, and relaxed back into the embrace, trying to calm down.

Back inside the classroom, Cat waited impatiently as Mr Wells packed up his briefcase and tidied his desk.

She sighed, "Have I done something wrong?" she asked, trying to get the talk over and done with so she could go home.

Mr Wells leaned on his desk, his back to her, "Yes," he hissed.

Cat frowned, trying to think what she could have possibly done. She got to class on time, she had the correct books with her, she understood everything he said, she finished her work on time. What could she have done wrong?

"Um.." Cat started, but was cut off when Mr Wells spun around.

"The lake," he began as he stormed over to her, "You were supposed to die _in the lake_," he growled as he towered over her.

Cat frowned as she looked up at him, not really understanding what he was talking about, until she really looked at his face. Behind the thick rimmed glasses and the blonde hair... was a face that she knew all too well.

"Oh my god..."


	3. Chapter 3

In the corridor, Beck, Jade and Robbie were still standing by Cat's locker waiting for the little redhead to appear from round the corner. Beck sighed and looked at his watch.

"It's been fifteen minutes," he pointed out.

Jade shook her head as she paced the hall, "Where is she?"

Robbie picked up his bag from the floor and swung it back over his shoulder, "Lets go find out," he said, taking off down the hall as Beck and Jade followed him.

They made their way down the hall and around several corners until they came to Mr Wells' class. But as they approached it and looked through the window in the door, they found that the lights were off and that the class was completely empty.

"What?" Jade muttered.

Beck tried the door, "Locked," he sighed.

"Where is she?" Robbie asked, pressing his face against the window to scan the classroom for any sign of the redhead.

Jade's heart rate increased rapidly, as did her worry for her best friend. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her red PearPhone, but her heart sank as it revealed no new messages from Cat.

"Try calling her," Beck suggested.

Jade nodded and found Cat's number in her phone before calling it. She pressed her phone to her ear eagerly, praying that Cat would answer and tell her that she had to rush home or something. Anything. But her eyes saddened as the phone continued to ring before going to voicemail.

"Nothing," she sighed, ending the call.

"What do we do?" Robbie asked, running his hand through his hair anxiously, desperate to find his little redhead.

"Okay, lets just calm down. Maybe we're just over-reacting a little. I say we wait until tomorrow morning and if she's still not back, we'll call the police," Beck said, being the voice of reason.

Jade and Robbie looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. The trio promised to keep in contact overnight in case something happened, before saying their goodbyes and leaving the school building, praying that Cat was okay.

* * *

Tori let out a content sigh as she collapsed down on her couch after returning home from school that afternoon. Her bag rolled off of the couch, but she made no move to save it, too tired to move at all. She smiled to herself as she took in the silence of the house. Her parents were still at work, and Trina was at some dance class. She would have the house to herself for at least a couple hours.

But the silence was ruined when someone knocked loudly and quickly at the front door. Tori groaned and hauled herself up from the comfortable couch to pull the large door open. A smile spread across her face as she found Andre standing on the other side of the door, but her smile dropped as she took in his panicked demeanour.

"Andre?" she asked, moving aside to let him in.

"Did you get Jade's text?" he asked, rushing past her as she closed the door.

She shook her head, "No, my phone died on my way home."

Andre suddenly shoved his phone in her face, letting her read what Jade had written.

**Cat's missing. If you hear from her, let me know ASAP.**

Tori's heart broke and her eyes snapped up to meet Andre's own worried ones. She handed his phone back to him before moving to sit on the couch, her mind reeling.

"You don't think it's..." she began, looking up at Andre.

He understood her immediately and shook his head, "No... He drowned, remember? It couldn't be him," he told her, trying to convince both of them.

Tori didn't know what to think, so she automatically thought of the worst case scenario, "But what if it _is_? What do we do?"

Andre moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her knee, "Don't think like that. It can't be him, the police were sure that he didn't surface the lake when they were there. He has to be gone."

Right?

* * *

Later that night, Beck and Jade were lounging in Beck's RV, trying to keep their minds off of the Cat situation. They had tried several times to call Cat's phone, but every time resulted in it going to voicemail. Jade constantly checked her phone, praying that Cat had tried to reach her. But there was nothing at all.

Beck looked down at his girlfriend who was resting her head across his lap, staring at her phone hopefully. He sighed and ran his hands through her soft hair, "Relax," he breathed.

She sat up, "How can I relax when my best friend mysteriously disappeared and now I can't get a hold of her?" she asked, checking her phone again before angrily throwing it away.

"Well... who knows, she might turn up tomorrow morning," he suggested, trying to stay positive.

Jade bit her nails while she thought. She shook her head, "I think this has something to do with that Mr Wells guy, I don't trust him. He seems too familiar," she muttered, staring into space as her mind worked overtime.

Beck nodded, "I know what you mean, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."

Jade turned to look at him with a sad expression on her face. He smiled softly and pulled her against him, letting her rest her head against his shoulder as the rest of her body moulded to fit his, "Everything's going to be fine," he whispered, kissing her hair.

She silently nodded, closing her eyes and wishing she could believe him.

* * *

Several miles away, Cat was silently sobbing to herself in the back of a van. Her ankles and wrists were tied together tightly with rope and black tape was plastered over her mouth, muffling her desperate cries for help. She lay in the middle of the space with only a thin blanket to rest on. Her sad eyes had read the sign plastered around the interior of the van at least one hundred times.

_I'm still the guy your mother warned you about._

Each time she read it, it just brought on more tears. She squeaked as the van suddenly turned around a corner and she was flung against one of the cold, hard sides. Her small body curled up into a tiny ball as she sobbed, desperate for help. In her head, one phrase was repeating itself over and over again.

Why me?


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

After hours of driving, the van in which Cat had been thrown into finally came to a stop. In the back of the van, Cat's eyes snapped open and she shot upwards, her eyes wide and terrified as she faced the unknown. She heard the driver's door open and then slam shut before footsteps made their way round to the back of the van.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the two doors were pulled open, revealing Mr Wells - AKA Stanley -. He smiled at her before reaching in and pulling her roughly out of the van. Cat whimpered as her phone fell from her back pocket and clattered against the metal interior of the van as he lifted her upwards and into his arms before he kicked the van doors closed and carried her towards a small cabin, different to the one from before.

As she looked around, her heart sank further as she realised that they were - once again - in the middle of nowhere. The tiny cabin was just surrounded by trees, and trees only.

Cat cried to herself as he carried her inside and then down a long flight of stairs to what seemed to be a basement. It was dimly lit and filled with boxes with a small toolbench on the side. In the middle of the room was a lone chair with chains and cuffs attached to it.

It clicked inside of Cat's head of what was going to happen, and she began struggling against Stanley's grasp. He just held her tighter before dropping her onto the chair, "Don't make this difficult, cupcake," he breathed as he grabbed one cuff and attached it to her left wrist before grabbing another and attaching it to her right ankle.

Tears ran down Cat's cheeks as she helplessly watched herself being chained up. Stanley made sure the cuffs were tight enough before he stood up straight and looked at Cat for a few moments. She looked back at him, her eyes begging him to let her go, her mouth unable to do so because of the tape covering it. Her heart sunk as he walked right past her and went back up the stairs. She jumped in fright as the door slammed closed loudly before being locked from the outside.

Cat sighed and looked around at her surroundings. Her tears continued to fall as she sobbed behind the tape, her head slouching down in despair.

She was completely alone.

Completely vulnerable.

And completely helpless.

* * *

The following morning, Jade and Beck walked through the main doors of Hollywood Arts, eager to find out if a certain little redhead had shown up. They found Tori, Andre and Robbie gathered around Tori's locker while she pulled books out of it.

"Hey guys, any news?" Beck asked as they approached them.

The three of them shook their heads, "I've not heard from her all night, and she's not here yet," Robbie sighed, defeatedly leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, we've not heard anything either. I'm getting really worried now," Tori said, closing her locker.

Jade sighed and looked at the clock on her phone, "I need to go talk to Sikowitz about the lead in his new play. If Cat arrives, text me immediately," she said, adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder and leaning up to peck Beck's lips before taking off down the corridor.

"I stayed up all night trying to think of where she could be," Robbie said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Beck clapped his shoulder, "Don't worry, she's bound to turn up soon," he assured his friend as he looked out into the crowd, his eyes eagerly searching for the bright red hair that they knew so well.

"Yeah, maybe she just... I don't know... went to visit her brother in the hospital again?" Andre suggested hopefully. Tori nodded in agreement, smiling positively, but her eyes gave her worry away.

Meanwhile, Jade was rushing down the halls towards Sikowitz's classroom, desperate to get this over with so she could go back and wait for Cat. She took a sharp turn down another hallway and suddenly smacked into someone. She growled to herself, ready to yell at whoever it was that got in her way, but fell silent when she found Mr Wells standing right in front of her. Her skin crawled at the feeling of being so close to him, so she took a step backward.

"Ah! Miss West, just the person I was looking for. Can I see you for a moment?" he asked, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Uh, I really need to talk to Sikowitz about something right now," she said, trying to walk away from him.

"It'll only take a second, trust me," he assured her, smiling down at her.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever," she gave in and began to follow him back towards his classroom.

Mr Wells opened the door and let her go inside first before he followed her in. He closed the door behind them and turned to Jade.

"So, what do you want?" Jade asked, dropping her bag and leaning against one of the desks at the front of the class.

"Oh, I just need your opinion on something for this afternoon's class," he told her as he walked to the other side of the room, motioning for her to follow him. She rolled her eyes and trudged over to him, her heavy boots scuffing along the floor.

As she approached him, his hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm, flinging her against the wall behind him.

"Ow! What the hell?" she yelled as her wrists were pinned against the wall.

Mr Wells towered over her and stared her right in the eyes, "Remember me... sweetheart?" he sneered, his face millimetres away from hers.

Jade's brow furrowed in confusion as she stared up at him. Her eyes searched his face and then it finally clicked. Her stomach churned and her heart stopped.

"Oh chizz," she whimpered.

Mr Wells was _Stanley._

Stanley smirked down at her, watching as the fear took over her body. Jade's eyes darted around and she decided to make a run for it. She bolted past him and headed for the door. But just as she got within touching distance of the door handle, her body was suddenly jerked backward. She felt her head slam against something solid before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all of the reviews, they really mean a lot!_

_Some people have pointed out that Tori's still safe and that he never did anything to her, but just wait... I have something in store for her ;) hehehe!_

_I wrote this chapter in around fifteen minutes (I got very inspired), so there may be some minor spelling errors, hehe!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The loud bell rang out through the corridors of Hollywood Arts, signalling the beginning of lunch. Beck, Andre and Robbie walked out of their class together and headed towards the Asphalt Cafe. Beck pulled out his PearPhone to check his messages. He hadn't heard from Jade since she left earlier, so when he saw that there were no new messages from her, he began to worry.

"I'm gonna go wait for Jade outside her class," he told Robbie and Andre before turning and going back down the corridor to where he knew Jade's last class had been. He leaned against the wall across from her class and waited like he usually did. But when Jade didn't appear through the crowd of other students, he knew that something was wrong.

He peeked in the class to make sure that she hadn't been kept behind, but there was no one there except from the teacher who was tidying up the class. Beck sighed and took off down the hall towards the Asphalt Cafe. He approached their lunch table and sat down beside Robbie.

"Something's wrong. Jade's not here," he announced.

Tori frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's gone, disappeared. She was here this morning, but I haven't heard from her since then," he explained.

"Maybe she went home sick?" Andre offered.

Beck shook his head, "She would have told me."

"Wait..." Robbie spoke up, getting their attention, "If Cat's gone and now Jade's possibly gone... you don't think that means... Stanley's back?" he finished in a whisper.

Silence fell over the group as they contemplated that idea. He couldn't be back... could he? It was impossible. They watched him drown in the lake.

"But I thought he drowned?" Beck asked.

"Unless he faked it?" Robbie guessed.

"And now he's back for the girls," Andre swallowed hard, his hand tightening around Tori's.

"Which means..." Beck trailed off as the three boys turned to Tori, whose eyes widened as realisation dawned upon her.

"I'm next."

* * *

"Jadey?"

"Jadey..."

"Please wake up."

Jade's head was spinning as she slowly began to regain consciousness at the sound of a voice floating through the air. She couldn't find the energy to open her eyes quite yet, so her head stayed hung over her body.

"Jadey, please,"

The voice came again and suddenly Jade was completely awake. She knew that voice. She knew the one person that she allowed to call her 'Jadey'.

Cat.

Jade's eyes flew open, which she instantly regretted as the room blurred together and began spinning. She blinked a few times and her vision began to clear, allowing her to see her unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark, dusty and extremely dirty. A lone lightbulb hung down from the ceiling, barely providing any light at all as it flickered on and off. Dozens of boxes surrounded her and a small toolbench sat at the side. But the most startling sight was Cat.

Her heart broke at the sight of her best friend. She was tied to a chair across the room from where Jade was. Her bright red hair was messy and out of place, her usually perfect make up was smudged all down her face as if she had been crying forever, and there were several bruises on her cheeks. Jade felt the anger bubble up inside of her as she stared at the angry bruises on Cat's cheeks. He had hit her.

"Kitten..." Jade breathed, wanting nothing more than to hug her best friend tightly.

Cat's big brown eyes filled with tears as she looked at her best friend sadly, unable to speak.

Jade took a moment to look down at herself. She cursed inwardly as she found that she too was also tied to a chair by chains and cuffs. "Not again," she sighed, attempting to pull at the chains but failing miserably.

"Why us?" Cat sobbed. Why? She wasn't a bad person. She never did anything to hurt anyone. It wasn't fair.

Jade looked over at Cat and smiled softly, "Everything will be fine, okay? Don't worry. As long as I'm here, he won't touch you," she told her sincerely. Cat almost believed her, and managed to let the smallest smile appear on her lips.

The door above them suddenly opened and footsteps began descending down the stairs. Moments later, Stanley appeared with a smug smile on his face, "Well hello girls, how are we doing?" he asked as he approached them.

"Let us go, you sick freak," Jade spat, staring up at him defiantly.

Stanley walked over to her and stared her in the eyes for a moment before suddenly pulling back his hand and bringing it down on her cheek with full force. Jade cried out in pain as Cat gasped in shock.

"You got away last time, so now this is your punishment," Stanley hissed, looking between the girls with sinister eyes.

He turned back to Jade and grabbed her hair tightly in his fist, "You're first," he breathed, yanking her hair roughly before standing up straight. His hands reached down for his belt on his jeans and he removed it swiftly.

"You might want to turn away, cupcake. This won't be pretty," he called over his shoulder to Cat.

Cat frowned in confusion, not understanding what he meant, until Stanley brought the belt up over his shoulder. Cat's heart stopped, realising what was about to happen to her best friend. She was powerless to stop it. She could only watch in horror.

Jade looked up at him, her eyes locked on the belt, unsure what was about to happen. But her questions were answered when the belt suddenly struck her across the face. She cried out and tried to hide her face from him behind her hair, but her attempts were in vain when he yanked her hair and brought the belt down again on her cheek.

She could feel an angry, red welt beginning to form on the spot that had been beaten, but she had a feeling that it was only the beginning of her suffering.

And she was right as she watched Stanley raise the belt once again.


	6. Chapter 6

_So I took a little bit of this from a movie called Endure (it's got Judd Nelson in it), and it could be quite disturbing... just warning you guys! _

_Otherwise.. enjoy!_

* * *

Jade's entire body ached as she regained consciousness once again. Her head felt heavy as she lifted it up to look at Stanley who was towering over her. She managed to flicker her eyes over to Cat who was sobbing quietly to herself, and had been for the past two hours.

Stanley wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and stood back to examine Jade. She looked at the floor uncomfortably as she felt his eyes scan over her beaten and battered body. Stanley nodded to himself, seeming to be satisfied. He kneeled down and undid the cuffs around her ankles before undoing the chains around her wrists.

Jade couldn't find any energy to fight back as Stanley picked up her aching body and lifted her out of the chair, swinging her over his shoulder. Cat's head shot up, her eyes widening as she watched them.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked through her tears.

"Don't worry, cupcake," he simply said before ascending the stairs with Jade.

Cat and Jade's eyes locked for a split second, their eyes mirroring each others fear, neither of them knowing what was going to happen. Jade's tired eyes closed and her head fell forward as Stanley opened the basement door and carried her out, closing it and locking it behind them.

Stanley carried her out the front door of the cabin and began to walk into the woods. Through her groggy state of mind, Jade began to feel the fear building up inside of her as they got deeper and deeper into the never-ending woods.

Suddenly, he hauled her back over his shoulder and she felt something solid and cold pressed against her back. Her vision slowly began to clear and she found that she was pressed up against a tree, and at her feet were piles of ropes and chains. She attempted to fight one last time, bringing her tied hands up and feebly hitting Stanley's face. He just chuckled darkly and shook his head as he wrapped rows and rows of rope around her waist and the tree, tying her tightly to it.

He then began to wrap the chain around her waist over the rope. She gasped in pain as the restraints pressed painfully into her skin. Stanley finished wrapping the chains around her and stepped back, examining her. She looked up at him, her eyes resentful and cloudy, looking as if she could pass out again at any minute.

Stanley smirked and reached into his back pocket, producing a long piece of fabric. He pulled her head up straight and shoved the fabric into her mouth, before wrapping the rest of it tightly around her head, making her grunt in pain. He then produced a small camera from his front pocket and brought it up, snapping a quick picture before placing it back in his pocket.

His eyes scanned over her once more before he nodded to himself, appearing to be happy with her. He then turned around and began the long walk back to the cabin. Jade frowned to herself as she watched him walk away, but her vision began to blur together and she passed out once again.

* * *

Beck sighed heavily to himself as he returned home to his RV after visiting Jade's house to ask her parents if she'd been home today. But they hadn't seen her since she left for school that morning. He then went to the police station to inform them of what was going on with Cat and Jade.

As he entered his RV, he half expected Jade to be hiding there, and jump out screaming that it was a joke and that she was still there. But as he closed the door, he was only met with silence. He sighed again and dropped his school bag on the floor mercilessly before slumping down on his bed.

He pulled out his PearPhone and checked it again, but there were no new messages or missed calls. He angrily threw his phone to the floor before falling back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling as he contemplated what to do.

His eyes flickered over to the various photos of himself and Jade stuck on the wall beside his bed. His heart clenched as he took in her bright smile and beautiful big blue eyes staring back at him.

"Where are you, Jade?" he breathed, with only silence as the answer.

"Where are you?"

* * *

The next day, Beck walked into school alone for the first time in what felt like years. It felt... alien to not have Jade by his side, to not feel her hand held inside of his. But he pushed back his yearning and pushed on with the day, trying to stay positive that Jade and Cat would turn up soon.

Beck smiled as he found Andre, Tori and Robbie all standing by his locker waiting for him. They waved as he approached them.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Tori asked with a soft smile.

He shrugged, "I'm... holding up," he answered as he leaned down to unlock the door of his locker to get the books he needed. But as he opened it, he noticed something unusual sitting on top of his books. It appeared to be a small white envelope that looked a little dirty.

Andre noticed it too, "What's that?" he asked, leaning over Beck's shoulder to take a look.

"I'm not sure..." Beck said as he leaned in to pick up the envelope. He stood back up straight and leaned against the lockers as he opened the envelope. Inside was a picture which was facing away from Beck as he opened the envelope. As he reached inside and pulled out the picture, turning it over to look at it, his heart stopped. His knees weakened. And his mouth turned dry.

It was a picture of Jade. His Jade. Beck almost didn't recognise her, but he knew those bright blue eyes anywhere, especially when they were glaring at someone, like they were doing in the picture. His heart broke as his eyes took in the sight of his girl ruthlessly tied to a tree by ropes and chains, her face beaten, bloody and bruised.

Robbie, Tori and Andre noticed Beck's sudden change of demeanour and began to worry.

"Beck? What is it?" Robbie asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

Beck's quivering hands handed the photograph to Robbie before they ran over his face as he tried to redeem himself.

His friends' eyes widened as they looked at the picture. Tori's eyes filled with tears and she had to look away, burying her face in Andre's shoulder.

They had certainly underestimated whoever was behind this.


	7. Chapter 7

Beck sat alone at the lunch table later that day, visibly deep in thought. Ever since he saw that picture, it had been at the front of his mind, flashing before his eyes every few moments. He hadn't been able to concentrate in any of his classes, unable to think of anything but Jade.

He looked up as Robbie walked over to the table with his lunch. He smiled as he sat down, dropping his backpack by his feet before opening his lunch.

"You okay?" he asked Beck.

Beck shrugged, "Not really, you?"

Robbie shook his head, "Me neither, especially after that picture," he said, taking a bite out of his bagel.

Beck closed his eyes and sighed to himself, "If whoever it is has Jade, maybe they have Cat too," he suggested, pushing back the nauseous feeling in his stomach.

Robbie nodded, "Maybe. But if they do... We've seen what they've done to Jade, what if Cat's worse?"

Silence fell over the table as the boys descended into their own thoughts, their minds working at a million miles a minute.

"Tori's going to talk to her dad when she gets home," Beck broke the silence.

"Good, he should be able to help... I hope..."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Tori and Andre stood by Andre's car outside of her house. Their hands were joined together tightly by their sides.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Andre asked again, his hands squeezing Tori's.

Tori smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure. Don't worry," she assured her boyfriend.

Andre sighed and nodded, "Okay, if you need anything just call me and I'll come right over," he told her. Tori nodded in response and leaned in to peck her boyfriends lips sweetly before turning to walk up the path towards her house. Andre watched her go inside before turning and climbing back into his car, reluctantly driving away.

Inside her house, Tori dumped her bag and walked through to the kitchen to grab a snack. As she approached the fridge, she noticed a note taped to it.

_Tori,_

_Mom's visiting aunt Sonia and won't be back til 7ish, dad's working late, and I'm going to my dance class._

_Mom left pizza for dinner, leave some for me!_

_Trina _

Tori frowned.

She would be alone?

She suddenly regretted telling Andre that she'd be fine. She looked around anxiously and walked quickly towards the patio doors and made sure they were locked. She then rushed over to the front door and went to lock it, but remembered that Trina lost her key last week, so the front door had to stay unlocked.

Tori cursed to herself and looked around nervously, as if someone was watching her through the large windows. She shook her head, "I'm being paranoid," she whispered. She grabbed her bag and went upstairs into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She just needed to relax and calm down, so she decided she would take a nice, relaxing bath.

She crossed the hallway and entered the bathroom. Drawing the blinds, she lit a few candles and instantly felt more relaxed as she began to fill the large bathtub. Once it was full, she stripped down and climbed in, sighing happily as she submerged herself in the steaming hot water.

Closing her eyes, she lay back and slowly submerged her head underwater, feeling instantly calm and disconnected from the world. But she suddenly brought her head back up as she thought she heard something. She sat up and looked around, but found nothing had fallen. She shrugged and brought her head back underwater, closing her eyes and letting the anxiety wash away.

Under the water, she opened her eyes and smiled as she viewed the room through the water. But suddenly, her relaxed demeanour changed in a split second as a face suddenly appeared through the water. A frighteningly familiar face.

Stanley.

Tori frowned, thinking it was just her imagination, but when she suddenly felt a hand on her head, pulling her hair tightly, she knew that she wasn't imagining anything. It was very real. She coughed and spluttered, bringing her hands up to grab at the one that was gripping her hair.

Stanley pulled her head out of the water and crouched by the bath, looking deep into her eyes. Tori's frightened eyes looked up at him. He smirked at her, "Hello princess," he said softly before slamming her head back under the water.

Tori whimpered and tried to pry his hand from her head, her nails scratching viciously at his hand and arm. But he just sighed, unaffected by her attempts to escape. He held her underwater just until she was about to pass out before lifting her out and wrapping her in one of the towels that were hanging up.

He rushed out of the house with her and over to his van which was parked in her driveway. He opened the back doors and threw Tori inside before slamming them shut and jumping into the driver's seat and speeding away.

Tori sobbed to herself and held the towel close to her shivering body, trying to stay warm. She looked up and noticed a sign in the back of the van:

_I'm still the guy your mother warned you about._

She shook her head, letting her tears fall in desperation. But suddenly, her eyes caught something in the corner of the van hidden under a blanket. Something pink.

Tori frowned and crawled over to it. She pulled the blanket away, revealing what it was.

A pink PearPhone.

She gasped quietly and picked it up, curling up in a ball under her towel to hide it. She unlocked the screen and her heart stopped.

This was Cat's PearPhone. She could tell from the background picture of Cat and Jade, just taken a few weeks ago.

"Oh my god," Tori breathed.

She didn't know how much time she had, so she quickly navigated onto the message screen and started a mass text message to the boys.

**It's Tori.**

**Stanley's got me, it's been him all along.**

**I found Cat's phone in the back of his van, he must have her.**

**He's taking me away.**

**Please save me.**

She sent the message and contemplated what to do next. She couldn't phone the police since there was a big chance that Stanley would hear her talking. Knowing she had limited time, Tori decided to send her father a message, hoping he would check his phone in time. She tapped in his number before typing the message.

**Dad, it's Tori.**

**Stanley's back and he's got me.**

**I'm sure he's got Cat too, and probably Jade.**

**Help me.**

After sending the message, she closed her eyes and sighed, praying that her father received the message. It was her only hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Robbie sat alone in Cat's bedroom, something he had been doing for the past couple nights since Cat had disappeared. Usually, everyday after school he and Cat would sit together in her room and just talk for hours, something that they never got bored doing. And with Cat's vivid imagination, there was always something to talk about.

But now, her bright pink, girly room was silent with only the sound of Robbie's breathing filling the air. He longed to hear her infectious laughter, and to feel her hand wrapped in his. He longed to brush her hair away from her face and peck her lips continuously, making her laugh with each peck.

He looked around and smiled to himself, reaching out and picking up one of her stuffed giraffes. He held it tightly to his chest as he lay back against her pillows. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself.

"I miss you."

* * *

Beck grumbled to himself as he lay on his bed looking down at the math homework that was mocking him with its difficulty. He shook his head and slammed the book shut, deciding that it could wait. Math wasn't missing and tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere - Jade was, and that was all he could think about. His poor girl, beaten, bloody and brusied, tied ruthlessly to a tree by some demented creep.

How could he concentrate on anything but that?

Once again, his eyes trailed over to his wall to gaze at the pictures of himself and Jade, only making his heart yearn for her more and more. He just wished that she was next to him, lying with her head on his chest and her hand held tightly in his.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone buzzed loudly from across the RV. He sighed and stood up to retrieve it from it's position on the couch. Picking it up, he unlocked the screen and found he had one new message from Cat. Beck froze, overwhelming hope filling his body at the redhead's name. Was she okay?

**From: Cat**

**It's Tori.**

**Stanley's got me, it's been him all along.**

**I found Cat's phone in the back of his van, he must have her.**

**He's taking me away.**

**Please save me.**

Beck's stomach dropped down to his feet as his eyes read the words on the small screen. He knew it. He had a feeling it had been Stanley all this time. Who else would do such twisted things to such innocent girls?

A million thoughts raced through Beck's mind at that moment as he tried to figure out what to do. But his next move was already decided when his phone began to ring with an incoming call from Andre. He hastily tapped the answer button.

"Did you get Tori's text?" Andre's frantic voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah, I did. What the hell do we do now?" Beck asked, starting to become mad at that fact that he was still in his RV instead of doing anything productive to help.

"Tori's dad text me too. He says we need to go see him right now and he'll help us," Andre told him.

Beck nodded, "I'm on my way."

* * *

The small basement of the cabin was almost completely, eerily silent. The only sounds emerging were Cat's heartbreaking sobs as she sat alone. Her wrists were rubbed raw and were beginning to bleed from her efforts of trying to escape. She had been alone for quite some time and was absolutely starving, her stomach rumbling loudly every few moments to prove her point.

The redhead suddenly jumped in fright as the door to the basement swung open, crashing against the wall behind it loudly before footsteps began to descend the steps. Cat watched as feet made their way down the stairs, but were suddenly joined by another pair of feet, barefeet. Cat's heart jumped, hoping that Stanley was bringing Jade back to her. But as the rest of the bodies appeared, it became clear that it was not Jade that Stanley was dragging down the stairs.

It was Tori.

Tori was sobbing and crying as Stanley dragged her down the concrete steps with only a towel around her body. She looked completely vulnerable. Stanley pulled her across the room and threw her onto the floor. He kneeled down beside her and grabbed her left wrist, leading it up to a cuff that was attached to the wall in the corner. He snapped the cuff around her wrist tightly, making her wince in pain as the sharp metal dug into the skin on her wrist.

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked, almost afraid of the answer she would receive.

Stanley stood up and turned around to face the redhead with a smirk, "Don't worry about her, cupcake. She's fine," he lied.

"He's lying!" Tori yelled from her position on the floor, making Stanley spin around angrily. "She's not fine! He tied her to a tree!" Tori continued, glaring up at Stanley.

Stanley growled and stood over her, kicking his foot out and sending it slamming into her ribs. Tori cried out in pain, trying her best to curl up into a ball and protect herself. Stanley reached down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up and forcing her to look at him.

"I didn't get to you last time, princess. You better watch yourself," he whispered, tightening his grip on her hair and making her whimper in pain. He threw her head against the wall before standing up straight and walking away from her. His eyes flickered to Cat briefly before he ascended the stairs.

Tori waited for the door to slam shut before breaking down in tears. Cat's eyes saddened further as she heard her friends sobs from across the room.

"Tori?" Cat called, getting the brunette's attention. "Did he really tie Jade to a tree?"

Tori let out another heart wrenching sob before nodding, the image of her beaten and bruised friend flashing before her eyes again. Cat's heart broke and she too began sobbing, unable to process the thought of her best friend left outside alone in the darkness.

Silence fell over the small room once again as both girls cried, until Tori broke it.

"I found your phone in the back of his van," she spoke up, "I text the guys and my dad."

Cat's heart filled with hope, "Oh my god, you're amazing," she smiled, feeling overwhelming love for her friend.

Tori managed to smile back, "The guys know that something's going on, so we shouldn't be here long... I hope."


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! _

_I need your help though!_

_I have started writing the sequal to 'Earthquake', but I'm stuck. So if you guys have ANY ideas whatsoever, just let me know! I'd really appreciate it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"I can't believe this guy is back. After everything those poor girls went through before, he just had to come back," David Vega sighed as he paced around the kitchen of the Vega household. His wife, Holly, and eldest daughter, Trina, were sitting on the couch - their heads in the hands as they cried in despair, unable to believe this had happened again.

Beck, Andre and Robbie sat at the kitchen table nursing cups of coffee in their hands, preparing themselves for the long night ahead of them. It had been around forty-five minutes since they had received Tori's desperate text.

"It's worse this time," Robbie shook his head as he stared down at his coffee.

David stopped pacing, "How so?"

"We think he's really hurting them," Andre sighed, "Beck found a picture in his locker of Jade tied to a tree, she looked like she had been beaten pretty bad."

David ran a hand over his face, "Do you still have the picture?" he asked Beck.

Beck nodded and reached into the back pocket of his jeans. His fingers found the crumpled picture and pulled it out before handing it to Tori's father. David examined the picture for a few moments, his eyes running over it, before he sighed.

"Poor girl. We need to act fast, we have no idea how dangerous this guy could be," he decided, handing the picture back to Beck, who crumpled it back up and shoved it back into his pocket, unable to look at it.

The room fell silent as their minds raced, trying to decide what their next move would be. Robbie finally broke the silence.

"We could try tracking Cat's phone again? I mean, it worked last time," he suggested hopefully. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

David grabbed Tori's laptop which was sitting on the island in the kitchen and handed it to Beck, who started it up and navigated onto . He entered Cat's phone password and began to wait as it scanned for the fruit-shaped phone.

The laptop made a 'ping' noise a few moments later and they crowded around the laptop, eager to see the results. As his eyes scanned the page, Beck let out a chuckle as he shook his head, "Well... he's clearly not smart enough to leave San Diego."

"Yeah, he's just moved to the other side of it," Andre chuckled, shaking his head.

"So... the middle of nowhere on the other side of San Diego... a three hour drive. Anyone up for a road-trip?" Robbie joked as his eyes scanned the map on the page.

David nodded, "We'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll get a team of officers together and we'll take this guy down."

* * *

Jade's eyes blearily blinked open as the morning sun began to shine through the trees. The sound of birds floated through the air, almost making it seem peaceful. But as Jade fully woke up, she was suddenly hit with the pain coursing around her body. Her wrists were raw and bleeding from the number of attempts she had made to break the rope around them. She had lost almost all feeling in her legs from standing up for so long. Her head was spinning and she continuously lost consciousness from a lack of food and water. She couldn't take much more.

She blinked to clear her vision and jumped in fright as she looked down and found a small dog sniffing at her feet. Her heart stopped as she realised that there must be someone nearby. She tried to let out a cry for help, but her voice had completely disappeared, she could only cry silently behind her gag.

Her heart fell as the dog began to run away through the woods, leaving her without any sign of hope. Her vision began to blur once again and she knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

* * *

Cat and Tori jumped in fright as the basement door swung open, waking them up from a not-so-peaceful nights sleep. Stanley stomped down the stairs and made his way over to Tori. He grabbed her arm and yanked her up, "Good morning, princess. Come with me," he sneered, before unchaining her and dragging her up the stairs as Cat watched on helplessly.

Stanley dragged Tori through the small cabin and out to what appeared to be a back yard, but was surrounded by only trees. In the corner was something that spiked fear throughout Tori's entire body.

A grave-like hole in the ground.

Tori was thrown to the ground and Stanley towered over her menacingly. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with terror. Suddenly, he brought his hand up and sent it flying down across her face. Tori cried out in shock as her head reeled back from the force. Stanley kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You thought you were safe. Didn't you, princess?" he breathed, his warm breath hitting her face. Tori could only whimper in response, unable to speak from her fear. Stanley chuckled and reached behind him.

"Think again."

Tori frowned but had no more time to figure out what was going on when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

When she awoke again, after what felt like days, Tori could instantly tell that something was utterly and completely wrong.

First of all, she couldn't see anything, and she was sure that her eyes were open. As she looked around, everything stayed pitch black.

Secondly, she couldn't move her hands or feet, as if they were tied together by a rope.

And finally, she couldn't open her mouth due to a gag tied tightly around her head.

Panic began to fill her body as the claustrophobia began to settle in. She tried to move around to figure out where she was, but anytime she moved, she hit a wall on every side. She began to hyperventilate. She was trapped. She didn't know where.

Until it clicked.

The hole in the ground.

The grave.

She had been buried alive.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Cat awoke and immediately felt extreme pain course through her left cheek. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she found Stanley standing above her, holding his belt in his hands - explaining the pain in her cheek.

"Your turn, cupcake," he breathed with a smile before raising the belt and bringing it down on her sensitive cheek again.

Cat gasped in pain and twisted her head away from him, trying to protect herself from the beating that she knew would only get worse. The belt hit her face once more before Stanley leaned down and uncuffed her from the chair. She winced in pain as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up. He pulled her across the room before flinging her back onto the ground with a smack. He then grabbed her wrist again and attached her to the cuff that Tori had previously been stuck to.

Panic filled Cat's body as Stanley stood over her. Her eyes flickered down to his feet and she whimpered as she found he was wearing heavy workman boots. She knew what he was going to do to her, and she couldn't do anything to save herself.

Suddenly, Stanley's foot came flying at her face and everything went black.

* * *

As soon as they woke up, the boys joined a team of police officers and began to make the long journey to the furthest side of San Diego. Beck and Robbie had taken the time to call their girlfriend's parents and let them know what was going on, and where their daughters might be.

"I'm scared," Robbie spoke up from the back of the police car they were riding in, "We don't know what we're going to find. We don't know what the girls are like. What if they're..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as a million thoughts raced through his mind.

Andre patted Robbie's shoulder comfortingly, "Relax, we'll get there in time."

Beck stayed silent for most of the journey, preparing himself for what lay ahead. There was a good chance Tori and Cat were together, but Jade... God only knows where she could be. They knew she was chained to a tree, but no-one knew where. She could be anywhere for all they knew.

David, who was sitting in the front of the car, turned around to face the anxious boys, "Don't worry, we'll take this guy down today and we'll get the girls too. It might take a little longer to get to Jade, but we'll do it," he told them reassuringly.

The boys nodded. They couldn't wait to see Stanley get taken away, but most of all, they couldn't wait to see their girls.

* * *

Several hours later, the boys and the police officers arrived outside a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. Miles and miles of trees surrounded it, making it very secluded and eery. Beck felt a small ounce of hope appear inside of him, maybe Jade would be closer than he thought. Hope filled his eyes as he looked out at the woods around him as they stepped out of the police car.

"Okay, we'll go inside first and see if he's home. You boys wait here," David said as he and the other officers began to make their way up to the cabin.

Inside the cabin, Stanley had heard the police sirens approaching and abruptly stopped his ongoing beating of Cat, who had fallen unconscious a short while ago. He bolted up the basement stairs and ran through the cabin and out the back door, going into the woods to hide.

The boys waited nervously outside as the officers scouted out the cabin, searching for Stanley. They looked up as David came back out.

"He's not here, but we think he's gone into the woods to hide. We've not seen any of the girls yet," he informed them before speaking into his radio. As soon as the words left his mouth, one of the officers came running out the front door.

"We found a girl!" he cried, "She's in the basement."

The boys' hearts jumped at the information and quickly followed the officer into the cabin and down into the basement. Several officers were crowded round the girl, making it hard to tell if it was either Tori, Jade or Cat. But when one of the officers moved out of the way, they caught a glimpse of the vibrant red hair that they knew so well.

"Cat!" Robbie cried, pushing past the officers and kneeling down by his girlfriend's unconscious body. Tears came to his eyes as he looked over her. She was beaten, bloody and bruised all over.

"Oh my god," Robbie sobbed, letting his tears fall down his cheeks, unable to hold back his emotions. He gathered her in his arms and sobbed into her hair while the officers worked to free her from the cuff on the wall.

Beck and Andre stood back, both with tears in their eyes as they watched their friend reunite with his girlfriend. But their hearts broke at the sight of the badly beaten little redhead that they loved. Their hearts also sunk upon noticing that she was alone in the basement, no sign of Jade or Tori.

"Hey! We think there's another one outside. We can hear her screaming," an officer cried as he entered the basement.

Beck and Andre immediately followed him back up the stair and through the cabin to the backyard where several officers had gathered. They fell silent to listen out for any cries for help. Their hearts pounded in their chests.

Underground, Tori had heard the voices of the police officers above her and had began screaming at the top of her lungs, praying that someone would hear her. She had managed to move her gag down slightly so she could open her mouth.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" she screamed, not knowing if they could even hear her. She didn't know how far down she was buried. But she couldn't give up, this could be her only chance of getting rescued.

"Did you hear that?" one of the officers asked the others as another scream sounded.

"That's Tori!" Andre cried.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as he heard the sound of the police sirens, Stanley acted upon the first thought that went through his mind. He looked down at the redhead that had fallen unconscious and decided that he had to leave her, before running out of the cabin. He briefly thought about what would happen when the police found the girls, but he decided that he had to run, it was his only hope. His only chance to escape.

He fled through the thick forest, dodging the many trees as he desperately tried to get as far away from the cabin as possible. He was extremely confused. How did they know where he was?

He cursed to himself as he realised it must have been one of the girls. One of them must have found a way to contact the police and tell them what was going on without him noticing.

He knew the police were bound to be on his tail by now, so he began running faster through the woods, constantly looking behind him. He gasped as he suddenly tripped and fell over a tree root, twisting his ankle in the process.

Cursing a blue streak, he pulled himself up and began running again, but with the pain in his ankle which was radiating up his leg, he knew he wouldn't be able to last for much longer. He would have to hide somewhere and hope for the best.

_I swear, if I get out of this, those girls better watch themselves. I am not done with them._

OIUHYGBVNMKLKIJUH

As soon as Andre identified Tori's scream, he and the other officers immediately began digging up the ground, desperate to find her. They dug carefully, not knowing how deep she was. Beck watched on anxiously, unable to believe that Tori had been buried alive. But the main thing that was bothering him was the fact that they still hadn't found Jade.

Suddenly, Tori's screams became louder, signalling that they were closer to her. They began digging deeper and Beck rushed over as Tori's body slowly began to appear through the layers and layers of mud that had been piled on top of her.

One of the officers reached down and let Tori grab his arms, letting him slowly pull her out with the help of a few other officers. Andre looked on in shock as his girlfriend was pulled out of the ground, revealing her battered body that was barely covered by a dirty towel. Once Tori had been dragged up to safety, she began sobbing loudly, gasping for air.

Andre rushed around and kneeled down beside her. She looked up in surprise before grabbing onto him with desperation, her eyes still wide with fear as she looked around. Andre wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Shh, it's okay. We got you," he whispered, nuzzling his face into her dirty hair, relishing in the feeling of having her back in his arms once again, despite the fact that she was sobbing her heart out in his ear.

David rushed over and brushed his daughter's hair away from her face. Tears came to his eyes as he looked at her, unable to believe that they had just pulled her from the ground. Rage filled every fibre of his body as he processed that thought. His own daughter had been buried alive.

"Hey! We found a body!" One of the officers came running out of the woods yelling to the other officers.

Beck's heart froze in his chest as he stood up straight. A body? Did that mean... a _dead_ body? Beck shook his head, "No... please, no," he breathed as he began to run after the police officers, going deep into the woods surrounding them.

OIUYHGFVBJKLIUJH

Back inside the cabin, Robbie had not left Cat's side. She had been unchained from the wall and was currently wrapped in a blanket in Robbie's arms, still unconscious. Robbie had been rocking her back and forth, softly humming to her.

Suddenly, Cat began to stir. Her eyes flickered open, squinting to clear her blurry vision as she looked around. Her head was pounding, causing her to groan, gaining Robbie's attention. He looked down at her and gasped as he found her deep brown eyes staring back at him.

Robbie smiled softly and brushed her hair away from her face, just like he had been longing to do since she had disappeared, "Hey," he whispered, fighting back tears.

Cat stared back at him before suddenly bursting into tears. Her bruised hands gripped at Robbie's plaid shirt as she sobbed into his chest. Robbie closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her as he rocked her slowly back and forth.

"You're okay, I'm here," he breathed, pressing a kiss to her bloodied forehead before resting his cheek against her, letting her cry into him.

He had to fight back tears as he listened to her heart-wrenching sobs. Her body shook with every breath she took, and he knew that she was about to have an anxiety attack. He moved his hand to her chin and brought her head up to face him before he cupped her bruised cheeks carefully.

"Cat, listen to me. Just breathe, okay? You're okay," he told her soothingly.

Cat gasped back her sobs as she looked at him. Her brown eyes searched his own and she found comfort in them. She slowed her breathing and began to calm down, feeling the anxiety slip away, being replaced with the familiar feeling of having Robbie's arms wrapped around her.

"You made it," she breathed, her voice hoarse from screaming and from a lack of water.

Robbie cracked a small smile and nodded, "I made it, I'm here," he told her, rubbing his nose against hers.

A lone tear made its way down Cat's bloodied cheek and Robbie sweetly kissed it away, "Don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry," he whispered.

Cat couldn't respond, she just shook her head and lay back down against his chest. She pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders and closed her eyes. She was able to ignore her aching bones for a brief amount of time as she lay in Robbie's arms, finally feeling safe at last.


	12. Chapter 12

Beck and the other officers ran through the woods towards where they had found the body. As they ran, one of their radios went off with a message from an officer who was clearly still with the body, _"Update, she's not dead, we found a pulse. Extremely and severely dehydrated and starved, but alive."_

Beck breathed an enormous sigh of relief as he heard the message. Despite not knowing if was actually Jade or not, he was certain that it was. And she was alive. That was the main thing.

Through the masses of trees, Beck caught sight of several officers gathered around a tree, and Beck instantly knew that it was Jade. He rushed ahead of the officers and quickly made his way over to the tree. He broke through the crowd of police officers and his knees buckled.

In front of him, was Jade. She was almost unrecognisable. But he knew his girlfriend anywhere. His beautiful girlfriend who had been beaten to a pulp was tied to a tree in front of him. Tears filled his eyes and he let out a dry sob. His hands came up to cup his mouth as he began to feel nauseated and had to look away.

The police officers worked quickly to free Jade from the tree, doing their best not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Beck jumped in fright as Jade suddenly let out a scream as the officers broke the rope around her injured wrists. His heart broke as she began sobbing loudly.

Jade thought she was dreaming again. For however long she had been here, she had dreamed about being saved. Each dream had been so realistic, but she knew this was not a dream as she looked over and found Beck standing behind the cops.

"Beck," she sobbed, desperately needing him to hold her.

"I'm here," he called, deciding to wait until she was free before going over to her.

Once the officers had broken the last piece of chain, Jade's body fell away from the tree and Beck rushed forward to catch her. He sweeped her up in his arms and sat down on the muddy ground with her. Jade sobbed into his jacket as an officer lay a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Beck," she cried as she grabbed onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go any time soon.

"I'm here. I'm here, baby," he breathed, nuzzling his face into her hair and closing his eyes. He pulled her closer and ran his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"Lets get her back to the cabin and then to the nearest hospital, she needs immediate medical attention," one of the officers called from beside them as his eyes scanned over Jade's beaten body.

Beck stood up carefully with his girlfriend cradled in his arms and they began to walk back to the cabin as quickly as possible, desperate to get Jade some help. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he listened to her loud sobbing as they walked through the quiet woods.

"Everything hurts," she sobbed against his neck.

"I know, just hang in there, baby. We'll get you some help soon," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she gripped at his jacket.

They made their way through the woods and emerged in the backyard a short while later. Several officers were walking around, keeping their eyes out for any sign of movement that could be Stanley. Tori and Andre had clearly been taken inside by the other officers after Tori had calmed down.

"We got the last girl, it's just a matter of catching Stanley now," an officer called to the others, who nodded and began to descend into the large woods, on the hunt for Stanley.

Beck followed the officers through the cabin and out to the front where ambulances were waiting. He noticed Cat and Robbie sitting in the back of one, and when Cat noticed he was carrying Jade, she gasped and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god," she sobbed, her hand cupping her mouth to try to control her sobs.

Beck climbed into the back of one of the ambulances with Jade and lay her down on the stretcher, letting the paramedics shove various needles in her arms.

"Beck!"

The boy in question turned around and found a weak Tori clinging onto Andre as she looked up into the ambulance, "Is she okay?" she asked.

Beck didn't know what to say, he could only look at Tori and sigh, making her face grow sad at his answer. Beck turned back to his girlfriend and took her small hand in his own large ones, cupping it as he felt her shaking violently. Behind him, the doors to the ambulance slammed shut and the vehicle began to move forward, the sirens beginning to sound loudly as the lights flashed brightly.

* * *

Back outside the cabin, Tori and Andre were placed in the back of the ambulance with Robbie and Cat. The paramedics feared that they would also be dehydrated and starved. Perhaps not quite on the same level as Jade was, but still. Both of them were hooked up to an IV and the ambulance began to leave the cabin.

Cat looked over to Tori and caught the brunette's eye. They stared at each other for a moment before they began crying. Standing up carefully, they wrapped their arms around each other tightly, being careful to not tangle their IVs together. They clung onto each other and cried together, unable to fathom the ordeal they had just been through.

Tori pulled away from the hug and cupped the short redhead's cheeks in her dirty and bruised hands, "You're okay?" she checked, searching Cat's eyes. Cat nodded and wiped away her tears, smiling up at her friend.

Robbie and Andre smiled softly at the emotional embrace, finally taking a moment to sigh an enormous breath of relief at the fact that both their girls were alive and - somewhat - okay. But something inside them didn't feel happy about leaving the cabin without finding Stanley. The last time they did that, he was never found. What if the cops don't find him again and he comes back to get the girls _again_?

They just hoped that they would find Stanley and take him down mercilessly.


	13. Chapter 13

After driving for just over a half hour, the first ambulance carrying Jade pulled in at the nearest hospital. Immediately, the doors opened and Jade's bed was wheeled out of the ambulance and down into the entrance of the hospital. Beck followed closely behind, his eyes never leaving Jade as she was wheeled down the pristine corridors and into an empty room.

"How is she?" Beck asked eagerly as he came to stand beside Jade, taking her hand once again.

"She's stable, but she'll be on an IV for a while to get her back to normal. I'd say she was found just in time," one of the nurses told him with a small smile.

Beck swallowed hard and nodded, thanking the nurse before she left the room. He watched as another bag of liquid was hung up and attached to Jade, resulting in yet another needle having to be inserted into her arm. Beck looked down sadly at his girlfriend, taking in all of her wounds and needles and bruises. It truly broke his heart.

He sat down and let the nurses work on Jade, wrapping up the worse of her wounds, and cleaning the rest. His stomach churned at the amount of dried blood they were cleaning off, but he couldn't help but smile when his girlfriend's beautiful pale skin began to appear once again.

"We'll put her on some pain medication for now so it's not too bad for her when she wakes up," one of the nurses said, hanging up another bag before taking the tray of bloodied bandages and leaving the room with the other nurses.

Silence fell over the room once again, only the quiet and steady beeping of Jade's heart monitor floated through the air, reminding Beck that Jade was here, she was okay, and she was alive. He reached up and brushed some of Jade's dark hair away from her face. He smiled softly, she looked so peaceful.

His heart broke as he thought back to what she must have gone through. The kidnapping. The beating. Being left out in the woods alone. Slowly starving to death. He didn't even want to think about what might have happened had they not found her in time.

"I love you," he whispered, holding her hand up to his mouth and pressing a lingering kiss to the back of it before rubbing his thumb around in circles soothingly, brushing once every so often across her grazed knuckles.

"I love you so much."

* * *

Down the hall, both Tori and Cat had been examined by the doctor and were deemed to be in a good condition, but they were slightly dehydrated and starved so they were being placed on IVs for a while to make sure they got the vitamins and nutrients they needed to get better. Nurses had also helped them to clean up and bandaged up the wounds that required it.

"How do you feel?" Robbie asked his girlfriend as his fingers tickled her palm, making her giggle quietly.

"I'm okay. Sore, and a little... shaky," she breathed, illustrating her point by holding up her free hand, watching it quiver in front of her face.

"You're safe, don't worry," he assured her, kissing her fingertips sweetly.

"I know, I just..." she trailed off, shaking her head as her mind still reeled from had what happened to her.

Silence fell over them for a few moments as they reflected on the past few hours of their lives, unable to believe what had happened... again.

"I hope Jade's okay," Cat sighed sadly, her heart yearning to be with her best friend.

"We'll go visit her later. Right now, you need to rest," Robbie told her with a smile.

Cat nodded and yawned, proving her boyfriend's point. She rolled onto her side to face him and smiled tiredly up at him, pouting her lips in hopes for a kiss. Robbie chuckled softly and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers sweetly.

Across the hall, Andre held his girlfriend in a tight embrace as she cuddled into his chest. Every time she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, she would instantly be transported back underground in the darkness, forcing her eyes to fly open - effectively depriving her of sleep.

"Are you okay?" Andre whispered, running his hand through Tori's long hair soothingly.

She shrugged, "Not really. I can't stop thinking about it."

Andre shook his head, "I can't believe he did that to you, it's sick," he said, rage filling his body.

Tori nodded, "It was horrific," she whispered, closing her eyes and instantly feeling the mud surrounding her body and finding it difficult to breathe. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. She knew her body desperately needed sleep, but she just couldn't.

"I just really hope they catch him," Andre said, tightening his arms around Tori and pressing a kiss to her hair.

She nodded, "Me too. If they don't... I don't know what I'll do."

They looked over as the door to the room suddenly opened, revealing Robbie. He smiled at them and made his way over to them.

"Cat's asleep," he explained as he sat on the edge of Tori's bed, "How are you doing?" he asked, rubbing Tori's leg comfortingly.

She smiled and shrugged, "How you'd expect," she answered simply.

"Is Cat okay?" Andre asked, concerned for the little redhead who he considered to be a sister.

Robbie nodded, "She's doing well, still a little shaky though. She really wants to see Jade."

"Have you been to see Jade yet?" Tori asked nervously.

He shook his head, "Not yet. I'll give Beck some alone time with her before I check in," he told her, looking at the clock on the wall, hoping that everything was okay.

* * *

Several miles away, a man was doing his best to run through the thick forest. He didn't know where he was exactly, or what time it was. But he knew he was running out of time. He would have to give in soon. He couldn't keep going.

Could he?


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, Robbie entered the hospital room that Jade was being kept in. As he entered, he could faintly hear the sound of the small tv in the corner of the room, but that was the only sound. He briefly wondered if he should turn around and leave, wondering if it was a bad time. But as Jade's bed came into view, he knew he should stay.

"Hey," he spoke up, gaining Beck's attention from his spot beside Jade's bed.

Beck turned around and managed a small exhausted smile, "Hey, Rob."

Robbie closed the door behind him and made his way over to the chair next to Beck's. His eyes fell onto Jade's motionless body lying in the bed. She looked better than when she had been carried out into the ambulance, but she didn't look like the Jade he had known for so many years.

"How is she?" he asked as he sat down beside Beck.

Beck sighed and rubbed his eyes, "She's... okay. Still not awake though," he answered worriedly, his eyes never leaving Jade's peaceful face.

"She looks better," Robbie commented positively, trying to reassure his friend - who managed a small smile and a nod.

"Better than when they found her," Beck breathed, closing his eyes as the images flashed before him once again.

"Was it bad?" Robbie asked, afraid of the answer he would recieve.

Beck sighed, "I don't even want to think about it."

"Sorry," Robbie apologised.

Beck shook his head, "It's okay. How's Cat?" he asked, changing the subject.

"She's sore and a little shaky, but okay. Tori's the same. I don't think they'll ever get over this," Robbie sighed, running a hand through his curls.

Beck nodded, "I don't think any of us will."

A short while later, Robbie left and Beck was alone with Jade once again. Just as he settled back into his chair to watch some tv to pass the time, believing that Jade wouldn't wake up for a while, he suddenly felt Jade's small hand squeeze his - making him gasp in surprise.

Jade's eyes fluttered open, slowly revealing the two bright blue pools of blue that Beck loved so much. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before looking over and finding Beck beside her. The look in his eyes brought back the memory of what happened to her, and she burst into tears.

Beck frowned sadly and climbed onto the bed beside her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She grasped onto his shirt weakly and cried loudly into his chest, just like she had done several hours ago. Her body wracked with her sobs as the past few days flashed before her mind, bringing back everything she had felt.

As she cried, Beck didn't know what to say to comfort her. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling at the moment. So instead, he just hugged her tightly to his body, letting her know that he was there for her no matter what. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. His hand joined with one of hers and his stomach churned at the deep bruises on her wrist from the rope she had been bound by.

Jade's wails soon quietened down to soft whimpers that escaped her every now and again, she didn't have any more energy to cry for any longer. She tilted her head and looked up at Beck from his shoulder, making him look down at her. He frowned sadly and brushed away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb.

"Please don't leave me," Jade managed to get out, her voice extremely strained and hoarse.

Beck pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I promise," he whispered, tightening his arms around her to prove his point.

Silence fell over the couple for a few moments until Jade broke it with a raspy whisper, "Have they found him yet?" she asked, her stomach churning at the thought of the psychopath who did this to her.

Beck sighed and shook his head in response, making Jade's face fall and her eyes become fearful once again. He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, "They'll get him, don't worry," he reassured her, even though he was beginning to doubt it himself. He wouldn't let her see him break though. He had to stay strong.

For her.

ERTYUIOLKJNHGF

When Robbie returned to Cat's room, the redhead instantly sat up in her bed but then regretted it immediately as pain filled her small body, making her groan in pain and lie back down under the thin sheets.

"Careful, sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself," Robbie told her as he sat back down beside her bed. Cat reached out for his hand and he let her lace their fingers together tightly.

"Did you see Jade?" she asked eagerly, desperately wanting to know how her best friend was doing.

Robbie nodded, "I did. She's still not awake, but she looks better than she did when we left the cabin," he told her as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"I want to see her," Cat pouted sadly, yearning to hug her best friend tightly. She hadn't seen her in so long and she desperately missed her.

Robbie smiled softly, "You'll see her soon, just try and get better, okay?"

She sighed and nodded, closing her eyes - only to open them moments later again, "Do you think they'll get... him?" she asked, unable to speak his name. Even the thought of him sent her head spinning, whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was his face staring down at her. The images of him wouldn't leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried to block them out. She just wanted to forget everything.

Robbie looked at his girlfriend for a moment, unsure of what to tell her. He wanted to believe that they would catch Stanley, he really did. But that fact that he got away so easily last time just cast doubt over the entire situation. He prayed with every fibre in his body that they would get Stanley, and that he would get what he deserved.

"I hope so."

He couldn't let this happen again.

He wouldn't let this happen again.


	15. Chapter 15

"What happens now?" Jade's raspy voice floated through the small hospital room, startling Beck out of his daydreams.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he adjusted his position on the bed.

"What happens to us? Me, Cat, Tori. What do we do now? Especially if they don't catch him..." she rambled as she stared into space, her mind rushing at a thousand miles a minute.

"Hey," he cut her off, reaching out and taking her hand, "They'll catch him and you guys will be safe, I promise."

Jade sighed and rest her head against Beck's shoulder, "I want to get away..." she dreamed.

"To where?" he asked, intruiged to know where she was going with this.

"Anywhere. I just need a break, everything reminds me of... everything..." she clarified. It was true. After the first incident with Stanley, she had been completely paranoid and terrified to go anywhere by herself. And now she would probably be too terrified to even be at home alone.

Beck pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "I'll see what I can do," he promised, wanting to do anything for her to make sure she was safe and sound once again.

* * *

After a long and sleepless night, Tori was startled as the door to her room suddenly opened loudly. She looked over to see who it was and tears came to her eyes as she found her mom, dad and Trina all standing in the doorway.

Trina ran ahead of her parents and embraced Tori tightly. It was rare to see such a loving display of affection between the sisters, but nothing else mattered in a time like this. Nothing but family. Trina pulled back and cupped Tori's face, her heart breaking at the deep bruises and cuts on her sister's face.

Holly and David were right behind their eldest daughter, wanting to be as close to Tori as possible, especially after almost losing her. Holly fussed over her youngest, trying to reassure herself that her baby was alive and okay. David leaned over and kissed his daughter's cheek, gaining her attention.

"Any news?" Tori asked, the hope evident in her eyes.

David sighed, "No sign of him yet," he told her. Disappointment filled Tori's body, which was soon replaced by worry. "Don't worry, we'll get him," David assured her with a confident smile.

Moments later, the doctor walked in and began discussing Tori's condition with her parents. As they talked, Tori noticed that her older sister had been significantly quieter than usual. She reached out and took Trina's hand that had been wrapped around her bed frame.

"I'm okay," she whispered, looking up into her sister's sad eyes.

Trina shook her head, "This is all my fault," she said, her voice choked with emotion. Tori was about to question her but was cut off. "If I hadn't gone to that _stupid_ dance class, this probably wouldn't have happened. I should've stayed with you," Trina cried, her tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Don't. It's not your fault, he would have gotten me either way," Tori told her, shivering at the thought, "Please don't feel guilty," she begged.

Trina sighed and wiped her tears away with her free hand, "I'm just glad you're okay," she whispered emotionally as she grasped her sister's hand tightly.

Tori nodded, "Me too."

* * *

"I want to see Jade," Cat requested for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

Robbie sighed, "You need to rest," he told her once again.

"I'll rest after I've seen Jade."

"Cat-" he warned.

"Pleasey," the redhead pouted cutely.

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he would never be able to say no to her, it was near impossible. "Fine, really quickly."

Cat giggled and carefully climbed out of bed with Robbie's help. Her legs shook briefly as she set her weight down, but quickly regained her footing before Robbie helped her out of the room, dragging her IV behind her. She giggled as it squeaked loudly behind her, echoing through the empty hall.

Robbie led her down the corridor towards Jade's room, walking slowly in case she needed to stop. But the thought of seeing her best friend kept the redhead going, despite the aching feeling pulsing around her small body.

They reached Jade's room and Robbie entered first. The couple occupying the room looked over to see who their visitor was, and smiled as they found Robbie who grinned, "You have a visitor," he announced as he brought Cat into the room. The redhead gasped loudly as she saw her best friend and rushed over to her before Robbie could tell her to be careful. Her IV trailed behind her as she ran, the squeaking of it now sounding like the music from Psycho, making Beck chuckle.

The girls embraced each other tightly, despite their aching limbs. Cat began to cry softly into Jade's shoulder, both happy and sad tears. Happy to be reunited once again, but sad at how beaten Jade looked. The boys looked on and could feel the love radiating from the girls in front of them.

Jade had to hold back her own tears as she heard Cat sobbing into her shoulder. She brought a weak arm up and stroked Cat's hair, "I'm okay. Don't cry, kitten," she soothed. Cat just hugged her tighter, unwilling to let go anytime soon in fear of losing her once again.

* * *

Far away, deep in the middle of a vast forest. A man had taken to hiding in a small cave which was hidden by an array of bushes and trees. He was curled up in a tight ball, trying to be as small and as hidden as possible. He held his breath as several heavy footsteps approached the area where he was hiding, and he was sure that he was about be found.

But just as quickly as the footsteps appeared, they began to get further and further away until they were no longer audible. The man let out his breath in disbelief.

_I've done it._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey kids!**

**Sadly, I can feel this story coming to an end soon.**

**I just wanted to take the time to say thank you for all of the amazing reviews I've received throughout this story. Specifically I would like to give a little shoutout to ****irshgirl****, purely because you leave the most detailed reviews and I always look forward to reading them, so thank you! :{)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Gone. We did our best. We'll keep looking.

Those were the only words that stuck in the minds of Tori, Jade and Cat as they listened to the police officers. It was almost a week after they had been rescued and they were about to be released. They were still weak, especially Jade, but they were well enough to finally go home after all this time. The girls were gathered in Jade's hospital room with the guys and two police officers, hearing the news they didn't want to hear.

Stanley was still on the run.

The thought filled everyone with fear and dread, even the guys. Jade - on the other hand - was livid. Anger flared up inside of her and she sighed loudly, closing her eyes, "You're not looking hard enough."

Beck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, "Babe-"

"No! You can't just let him get away with this! Do you know how easily this could happen again?" she yelled at the officers who looked at her regretfully.

"Miss West, I can assure you that we will continue looking until we find him, he is not getting away with anything," one of the officers told her calmly. Jade just huffed in response and folded her arms as she leaned against Beck.

"What happens to us now?" Cat asked, her voice low and afraid.

"Right now, we're not sure, Miss Valentine. All we can do is advise you girls to not be left alone at anytime," the second officer said.

"That's it?" Robbie asked, unimpressed.

"It's all we can do until we find him. We'll let you know as soon as we do."

With that final statement, the officers left the room - leaving the teenagers by themselves. The room fell silent as the door closed.

"Can we go home now?" Tori asked hopefully, looking around at her friends.

Andre nodded, "Yeah, lets go."

"I'm scared to go home," Cat said as she stood up from Robbie's lap.

"Don't be," Robbie whispered as he rubbed her waist.

Beck helped Jade stand up from her bed and wrapped his arm around her to support her - her legs still rather weak. The teenagers made their way out of the room and through the pristine corridors of the hospital before walking out into the fresh air. The sun was just beginning to set and they knew they had a long drive back to LA.

* * *

"So... I was thinking..." Beck spoke up as he and Jade drove along the freeway. After leaving the hospital, the gang had split up; Jade and Beck took his car, Cat and Robbie took his car, and Andre and Tori caught a ride from Tori's dad.

Jade turned to look at her boyfriend in the dim light, "Uh huh..." she pressed as she raised an eyebrow in interest.

"We should take a trip," he smiled, reaching over and taking one of her hands.

A small smile appeared on Jade's lips, "Really?"

"Mm-hm, you said you wanted to get away," he continued, referring back to the conversation they had a few days ago.

Jade nodded, "I did say that. So, where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to Canada for a week... visit my family, do some sightseeing..." he said, unsure of what Jade would think. She had always expressed her hatred for Canadians.

"That sounds... nice," she agreed, making Beck raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

She let out a soft laugh, "Yes really."

Beck smiled and brought up their joined hands. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, making her smile softly.

* * *

"Don't worry Tori, everything's going to be fine," David assured his daughter as they drove home to LA.

Tori sighed from her place in the backseat beside Andre. Their hands were joined tightly and had been for the entire journey so far. "I hope so. I just wish they had found him so I could feel safe again."

Andre squeezed her hand tightly, "They'll get him, baby. They'll get him," he whispered.

"It just sucks," she breathed, leaning her head against Andre's shoulder as she watched the headlights pass her in the dark.

"We're just glad you girls are okay," David said as he looked at his daughter in the mirror. Tori managed a small smile and nodded tiredly, happy to be on her way back home.

Silence filled the small police car for a few moments with only the sound of passing traffic from outside floating through the air. It was almost soothing in a way and Tori soon found herself about to drift off to sleep when Andre's voice appeared from beside her.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" he whispered, his breath disturbing her hair.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him before nodding, "Please," she breathed.

Andre smiled and nodded. Tori pouted her lips in hope for a kiss, making him chuckle and press his lips to hers for a few moments before she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robbie's eyes glanced over to his girlfriend who had fallen asleep beside him in the passenger seat. A smile spread across his face and he reached out to rest a hand on her thigh, just feeling a need to be close to her after everything that happened, after he almost lost her.

"That tickles," Cat whispered, suddenly opening her eyes as Robbie tapped out a rhythm on her thigh. He chuckled and playfully squeezed her leg, making her giggle tiredly. "Are we almost home?" she asked as she sat up straighter and rubbed her eyes.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, we're only about ten or fifteen minutes away, sweetheart."

"I can't wait to go to bed," she yawned, turning in her seat to face him, curling her legs up underneath her, "But I'm scared to be alone."

"I'll stay if you like," he offered.

She smiled tiredly, "I'd like that."

* * *

**So I know that in Earthquake they originally talked about going to Canada, and I really loved that idea. So since I didn't use it for that story, I decided to throw it in for this one!**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi kids!**

**So I'm thinking there will be this chapter, and then one final little chapter afterwards.**

**I'm not sure if there will be a sequel or not, it depends on if I have any ideas - which I do not at the moment :(**

**Anyway, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update this, I miss being able to update everyday for you guys. But I have a NEW STORY in the works... ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh! One more thing! I want to give a quick shoutout to ****sshaw101****, I really love reading your reviews, they always make me smile!**

* * *

*One week after arriving home from San Diego*

Things were finally starting to get back to normal. Well... not really, but thing were definitely getting better as the days went on. But no matter how many good days passed, one huge black cloud continued to loom over the girls.

The police still hadn't found Stanley.

There hadn't even been so much as a trace of him. He had literally disappeared. The girls didn't know if that was a good thing or a horrible thing. Perhaps he had died a horrible, nasty death? Or perhaps he was just waiting it out and planning something even more horrendous and horrifying. There was no way to tell.

The girls had been granted time away from school to get completely 100% better - both emotionally and physically - before they returned. Which was a good thing since none of them felt ready to go back right away, especially after Cat and Jade had been abducted there. They were extremely thankful for the time off, and planned to make the most of it. Even the guys had been granted some time off - not as much as the girls - but the school understood that they had been through a lot too.

Tori and Andre were planning to stay at home and just relax. They would alternate between staying at his house and at her house and spend their time watching movies, making music, and just generally being together.

"This is nice," Tori sighed happily as they lay together on Andre's couch. They were spending the night at his house. They had originally decided to stay at her house, but then Trina told them she had no plans and would be hanging out with them too. Needless to say, they left immediately.

"It is," Andre agreed, "I wish we could do this all the time."

"Well, for the next week or so we can," Tori smiled up at him from his lap. He smiled and brushed her hair away from her face. But his smile disappeared when he gently ran his thumb over the bruised cut that resided on her temple.

Tori noticed and reached up to move his hand away before lacing their fingers together, "I'm fine," she assured him.

He sighed and nodded, bringing their joined hands up and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, making her smile softly in response.

"I promise, I'll protect you from now on," he breathed against her hand.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "I know."

* * *

Beck and Jade were taking a trip. Beck had made all sorts of arrangements over the past week after hearing her talking about needing to get away, and finally, they were on their way to Canada. Beck was excited to get back home and see all of his relatives who he missed dearly. But he had to admit, he was slightly nervous about how Jade would act - she had never really been a fan of Canadians. It was a miracle that she even 'tolerated' him - as she put it.

"How long does this flight take?" Jade asked about thirty minutes after they had taken off.

"Couple hours," Beck answered as he looked out the window. It was early in the morning and the sun was only just coming up through the clouds.

Jade sighed and adjusted her legs in her seat once again, trying to get comfortable for the long flight ahead but having no such luck. Beck chuckled at how aggravated she was getting and pulled the arm rest up between them before he hauled her legs over his lap, letting her curl up against him.

"Relax, you're stressing me out," he whispered amusedly, massaging her thigh gently.

She rolled her eyes and rest her head against the back of the seat, looking out the window beside Beck. The clouds passing by were a relaxing sight and she almost wished that she could fall asleep. But she couldn't. She had a fear of sleeping on planes in case something went wrong whilst she was sleeping.

"What's Canada like?" she whispered, playing with the buttons on Beck's plaid shirt.

"It's..." Beck began. He didn't know where to start. Several words went through his mind, but none of them could sum up the place - until he finally settled on one.

"It's home."

* * *

Cat and Robbie were also planning on getting away from LA for a week or so. Cat didn't know where they were going, but Robbie had a specific idea in mind. He had thought long and hard about where to take his girlfriend, and had finally decided on New York City. Cat had often declared her love for the city, so he figured there was no better place to take her to make her forget about everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

Robbie still hadn't told his girlfriend where they were going when he picked her up at 4am on the day they were leaving for New York. So when he stepped out of his car with a pink blindfold and met Cat on her driveway, she giggled in excitement. He greeted her with a sweet kiss before sliding the blindfold over her eyes and beginning to lead her down her driveway to his car.

"Robbie," she giggled, walking carefully with each step.

"Just trust me, sweetheart," he chuckled as he opened the door to his car and helped her inside.

"My bags," she reminded him, referring to the several pink luggage cases which still stood at the top of the driveway.

"I got them," he whispered as he strapped her in with the seatbelt before pecking her lips once again, making her giggle.

He rushed up and dragged the pink cases down to his car, barely managing to fit them in the trunk and having to resort to shoving two of them in the backseat along with his suitcases. After squeezing them in, he closed the door quickly so nothing could fall back out and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Will you tell me where we're going yet?" Cat asked after about ten minutes of driving.

"Nope, you'll find out soon," he assured her, reaching over and taking her hand.

When they arrived at the airport, Cat waited in the car while Robbie piled their luggage onto one of the carts. He made sure they were secure before going back to help Cat out of the car. "Okay, I'm going to take your blindfold off, just so people don't think I'm kidnapping you," he whispered, but suddenly regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. Kidnapping was probably the last thing Cat wanted to be reminded about. "I'm sorry," he apologised hurriedly as she removed her blindfold.

She smiled softly, "Robbie, it's okay. I'm fine," she whispered, leaning up to peck his lips sweetly. He smiled and nodded, relaxing. "Now will you tell me where we're going?" she pouted, her eyes wide and pleading, making him chuckle and shake his head.

"You'll find out soon," he repeated himself from earlier as he began to push the luggage cart into the airport as Cat linked her arm through his.

Once they checked in and their luggage was through, Robbie went over to Cat who had been ordered to wait several feet away from the check-in desk so she didn't hear where they were going. He smiled eagerly at her before handing her boarding pass.

Cat giggled and excitedly opened it, ready to find out where he was taking her. Her brown eyes scanned the pass before they widened and she gasped loudly.

"New York? You're taking me to New York?" she cried.

Robbie chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, is that okay?" he smiled.

Cat squealed and jumped on him suddenly. Luckily, he knew her well enough and caught her before she could knock him over. He hugged her tightly and spun her around easily as she giggled into his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered before he could stop himself.

She pulled her head from his shoulder and gazed down into his eyes as he held her up, "I love you more," she breathed.

Robbie's heart swelled and felt like it could burst at any moment. He gazed up at her before pressing his lips to hers lovingly.

In that moment, Robbie Shapiro had never felt happier. He knew deep in his heart that Cat Valentine was the girl for him.

Forever.

* * *

**All together now... Awww!**

**This was a little bit longer than I had originally intended it to be, but oh well!**

**I hope you guys liked it!**

**I should have the final chapter up on Monday at some time, and possibly the first chapter of my new story ;) here's a little info about it:**

**Title: Then This Thing Turned Out So Evil**

**Summary: Violent words and empty threats... Beck Oliver isn't as nice as he makes out to be...**

**What do you guys think? :)**

**xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is, kids! The final chapter!**

* * *

In a darkened room, many miles away from where Tori and Andre sat in Andre's living room, a man sat alone at a desk, huddled over a computer screen as he typed frantically. His fingers were bruised and bloodied, just like the rest of his body was. He was aching all over, but that didn't faze him from his task which he as busy working away at.

On the computer screen, appeared after the man had been able to hack his way into the website. The man's eyes scanned the screen frantically until he had found what he was looking for. The student's profiles. He ran the mouse arrow over the small icons until he found the first teenager he was looking for.

Cat Valentine.

A small smirk appeared on the man's lips as he clicked on the icon - bringing up the profile page of the redhead. His eyes scanned her profile and read over her latest update.

**Cat Valentine: Robbie's taking me to New York! Best boyfriend ever!**

**Feeling: Excited!**

**Posted 4 hours ago.**

The man smirked again and turned to the small, dirty notepad which lay beside him. He picked up the pen beside it and began noting down various things under the heading of 'Cat'. Once he finished scribbling things down, he turned back to the computer and went back to the list of student profiles. Again, his eyes scanned over them until he found the second one he was looking for.

Jade West.

He read Jade's latest status update and smiled before turning to his notepad again.

**Jade West: Beck & I are on our way to Canada for a while. PS, I hate airplane food.**

**Feeling: Tired.**

**Posted 2 hours ago**

The man's messy handwriting covered the page as he noted things down under a second heading of 'Jade'. A small smile appeared on his lips and he chuckled softly to himseld. He dropped the pen and went back to the computer, finding the last profile he needed to kick-start his plan.

Tori Vega.

As he read Tori's last update, the man smile and scribbled quickly on the dirty paper as his heart raced with adrenaline.

**Tori Vega: Spending some time with Andre at his place. We like pizza.**

**Feeling: Hungry!**

**Posted 55 minutes ago**

'Tori' was the last heading to be written on the paper above everything he had just written before he threw the pen down and sat back in his seat. He stared into space as his mind raced, trying to decide what his first move would be.

He wouldn't move in yet. No. That would be too predictable. Instead, he would wait it out. Give the girls time to relax before he made his move. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do yet, but he knew he would figure something out.

He would get them. And this time, he would make sure their little boyfriends wouldn't save them like some lame superheros in a comic book. No. Once he got his hands on those girls, that would be it. Or maybe... maybe he would take a boyfriend along for the ride too. Maybe... make them watch their girlfriends suffer...

There were so many possibilities and so much time.

One thing was for sure though: there was no way those girls would get away.

Not again.

* * *

**It's short, I know! But I didn't want to make it too long in case I ruined the ending :/**

**Okay, time for a huge note!**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed this and stuck along for the ride! I read **_**every**_** single review I get and they all really mean a lot and they help me so much, I really couldn't write without you guys and your support and kind words. **

**I'm in the midst of setting up something which will let me give something back to you guys in return for all of your love and support. Maybe some kind of competition perhaps? :) I'll figure something out! I might also set up a little Q&A or something, so you guys can ask me anything you like or find out little secrets behind each story ;)**

**Anyway, time to wrap this up! Just thank you once again. There will most likely be a sequel because I can't seem to be able to say goodbye to this series. So keep your eyes peeled for that! And if you have any ideas whatsoever for the sequel, just let me know! I'd appreciate all the help I can get!**

**Love!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
